Gremlin Village
Gremlin Village is a location in Epic Mickey. It is the home of the Gremlin population of Wasteland, taking on the form of a distorted "it's a small world" that the Gremlins maintain and operate a boat ride through interpretations of the different areas of the attraction as well as several spinner attractions. It is connected to Dark Beauty Castle by a gear and pipe-filled Utilidor called Slalom that leads out to the Ticket Booth. Areas Ticket Booth The Ticket Booth is home to the docks for the Gremlin Village boat ride as well as the Wasteland's versions of the Mad Tea Party and Dumbo the Flying Elephant rides. The ride presumably docks here now because of the Clocktower's wrath, keeping anybody from getting too close. The area is decorated by a series of topiaries resembling Donald Duck, Dumbo and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit The Boat Ride Divided into several areas, the boat ride is the heart of the village. Mickey only travels to several rooms through Projector Screens and Utilidor networks. Jungle Boat Ride The opening of the ride, the Jungle Boat Ride section is filled with hippos and giraffes. Several bridges lie above the thinner rivers, connecting several cut-in rooms that some caged Gremlins have been kept in. Mickey goes off the regular ride path down into a Utilidor that leads to the Asian Boat Ride, which is where Small Pete requests Mickey's help. Asian Boat Ride The Asian Boat Ride is a large area of the boat ride which includes landmarks like the Great Wall of China, the Taj Mahal and a Japanese Pagoda. Mickey has to raise a Fire Bridge (a colossal dragon) to reach the high-placed Taj Mahal, which contains a projector screen leading to World of Gremlins (the residential area of the village). European Boat Ride Connected to World of Gremlins by two projector screens, the European Boat Ride consists mostly of three major landmarks: The Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Eiffel Tower and the Colosseum. The Leaning Tower and Eiffel Tower can be toppled to navigate the wide thinner rivers, though Mickey can also use cloud platforms to reach the Colosseum to meet up with Small Pete. A projector screen in the Colosseum leads out of the ride building and drops Mickey off in front of the Clocktower. World of Gremlins The World of Gremlins is the residential area of the Gremlin Village, where Gus and his friends live. It is home to a Clocktower and a Windmill (which features a secret projector screen that acts as a shortcut to the Colosseum in the European Boat Ride), as well as two rides: a Biplane attraction and a version of The Magic Carpets of Aladdin. Small Pete crashed his boat here and has been hated by the Gremlins ever since. The Clocktower The primary facade of the Gremlin Village, this is the last area Mickey visits before heading to Mean Street. Long driven mad by the repeating tune of It's a Small World After All, the Clocktower attacks anyone who gets too close with his mighty fists. Development Gremlin Village, with its twisted Small World theme, was selected as the first major world that Mickey visits in the game, as to set a tone of affection and irreverence early on in the game. The smiling clocktower of the attraction seemed the right choice for a boss for this tone of the level and Warren Spector has hopes that the boss may lead to children becoming frightened by the real thing. As for mixing it with the Gremlins, it was thought it would fit them to live in a "small world". In Playthrough Mickey starts in the Slalom area of Gremlin Village, where he must paint a gear to open a door and paint up to 4 steam pipes for Gremlin Tiestow. Next up is a theme park-like (despite the fact that Wasteland itself is made out of theme parks) place. In this area Mickey must help Gremlin Tim by defeating the enemies that have him trapped in the Ticket Booth and by repairing the teacup ride and elephant ride. Next up is the Jungle Boat Ride, this part of Gremlin Village is where Mickey must free up to 4 trapped gremlins not only to have a fight less with Sweepers but also to get a Silver Pin hidden in a chest. In the room that separates the Jungle Boat Ride from the Asian Boat Ride you will meet Small Pete who will give you a quest where you have to find his log in the crashed boat at the main part of Gremlin Village (just following the Asian Boat Ride). In the Asian Boat Ride you can raise the fire bridge, restore the magic carpet ride, free three gremlins, and finally open the door leading to the main part of Gremlin Village. In the Village you have to paint Gus' House, restore the pipe system, get Small Pete's log from his crashed boat, free a trapped gremlin, restore the Village Clock, and open the door leading to the European Boat Ride. In the European Boat Ride, you have two options for to attractions: Use the gears in the Tower of Pisa to repair the thinner whirlpool or shake the pedestals near the Tower to knock it down to form a bridge. For the Eiffel Tower you can ride the clouds or go to the top of the tower and melt the toon supports for it to fall and form a bridge. The main objective is to reach the Colosseum to meet with Small Pete. After that you will face the Clock Tower and by defeating or redeeming it you will get to Mean Street. Collectibles Pins Bronze Pins *Gremlin Tim's park- In chest in the room opened by Tim if you fixed his park by filling the pump with paint. *Jungle Boat Ride- Paint in all the gears behind the scenes and the platform with the chest lowers. *Gremlin Village- Chest inside Gus' house after you turn off the thinner and paint in the house. *Asia Boat Ride- Fix the valves in the room with the spinning blades then go back to beginning of area and take the now-available walkway to the chest. *Europe Boat Ride- Chest inside Small Pete's treasure room in the Colosseum (must have completed the "Small Pete's Ship Log" quest). Silver Pins *Jungle Boat Ride- ﻿In chest on a retractable ledge with the Sweepers. The chest can only be opened if all four Gremlins have been freed. Then they'll repair the ledge for you. *European Boat Ride- Ride the clouds to the upper level or take the Windmill exit from Gremlin Village to find the chest. Gold Pins *Asia Boat Ride- Inside the wall near the machine that raises the fire bridge; paint in all the gears. Special Pins *Gremlin Pin': '''Shaped like a yellow Gremlin Village Gremlin tent. Traded by Gremlin Shaky for Small Pete's ship log.- Village Part *Stop the Music Pin: Shaped like a record player. Gained if you redeem Clock Tower with paint. *Unwind the Clock Pin: Shaped like an orange version of Clock Tower's "twisted" face (Is also the save file logo if you're on World of Gremlins). Gained if you defeat Clock Tower with thinner. Extra Content *Tunnels: Offered by Tiestow if Mickey patched the steam pipes. *Spatter Springs Up: Found in the Ticket Booth on the boat under the gears. *Pirate Gate: In the Jungle Boat Ride, Mickey must jump on the plants under the Animatronic Hippo near Gremlin Pinza and get it; it's behind the Giraffe. *World of Gremlins II: In the Asian Boat Ride, Mickey must thin out the lower part of the Goddess of Sun near the exit. He has to ride on the clouds to get it. *World of Gremlins I: In Gremlin Village, Mickey must erase the pink thinnable wall to the right of the entrance and enter the secret area with the smashing platforms. The platforms can kill him with a hit. He must get past them while avoiding being squished. *Inky Mickey: Mickey must complete the "Find Small Pete's Ship Log" Quest and enter the Colosseum to get Small Pete to open a room of treasure. Notable Residents in the Gremlin Village *Gremlin Gus (leader) *Gremlin Markus (formerly) *Gremlin Calvin *Gremlin Bennet *Gremlin Shaky *Gremlin Ditto (Trapped by a Spatter) *Gremlin Tim *Gremlin Braun *Gremlin Sam *Gremlin Herman *Gremlin Raul *Gremlin Mysterius *Gremlin Sunstar *Gremlin Gatekeeper *Small Pete *...Others...'' Notes *There's a Bronze Pin hiding in Gus' House after painting it back in. *The Dialogue of the Gremlins change if you use Paint or Thinner on the splatters in both areas. *Using Paint on all the leaking pipes in Slalom warrants you the Extra Content of "Tunnels". *In the Ticket Booth area, you are given the first Paint or Thinner pump. Using Paint gets the Teacup ride to work normally again and Tim will reward you by opening the door to the Treasure room under the pump room that has a Bronze Pin. Use Thinner and the umbrella above the Tea Cup ride will drop and the ride will never work again, but it allows access to the chest on top of it which carries a gold ticket. *In the Jungle Boat Ride, there's a chest which seems impossible to get. If you fill in all the gears with paint instead of using them to get up to the upper floor, not only will the chest be lowered, but it'll start up an easier way to get up to the upper level. *Freeing all the Gremlins in the Jungle Boat Ride gives you not only one less fight with Sweepers, but also a chest with a silver pin. Miss just one and you'll never get it. *In the first room of the Jungle Boat Ride, you must either paint back the hippos or thin the pipes. If you paint back the hippos, it will open it's mouth, allowing you to get the White E-Ticket (10 E-tickets) inside the next room. *Showing Small Pete's ship log to Bennet will make Small Pete friendly to you and he'll open a treasure room and the exit once you meet him again. Give the log to Shaky and you'll get the "Gremlin" Pin and a three stage fight with blotlings once you meet back up with Small Pete. Trivia *Gremlin Village was originally shown to be one of the largest (if not the largest) level in Wasteland, as it was the setting for almost all of the game's beta screenshots (with three exceptions from Dark Beauty Castle). *Also in the beta screenshots, the World of Gremlins was mostly based off of Disneyland Tokyo (or the Japanese part of the It's a Small World ride in general), as much of the scenery was strongly Japan-like. More variety and the actual ride were added later. *Originally, Gremlin Village was shown and described as being in fairly good shape as opposed to the other locations in the game, however when the game came out, Gremlin Village was shown to be dark with many malfunctioning rides with the river the boats run on being made of Thinner. *Out of all the worlds in the game, Gremlin Village comes the closest to the early steampunk based concept art that was leaked to the internet (however it's still not nearly as dark). *Also, the Epic Mickey Game Informer November Issue claims that by entering the inner workings of the small world attraction, the small world theme would be playing in a disturbing backwards way. While you can go behind the scenes occasionally, the regular music for the area plays but if you ride the boats themselves then you will hear a version of the small world theme. *In Epic Mickey 2 you can hear the theme song in Rainbow Falls in the Projector Substation.The reason the music was played was possibly because Small pete made an appearance there. *In Epic Mickey 2 it is unknown why you couldn't visit Gremlin Village because the Projector for Mickey and the Beanstalk was supposed to appear in the courtyard like in the first game. It was likely destroyed by the quakes. *It is unknown what happened to the Gremlin Village after the quake. *It has three structures from old cartoons, the Gremlin Clock Tower from Clock Cleaners, The Windmill from The Old Mill, and Small Pete's boat from Steamboat Willie. Category:Towns Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Villages